


The Art Of Making Apple Cider

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, apple picking, cooking together, making apple cider together, mentions of Deceit Sanders - Freeform, more fall prompts from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: Patton invites Virgil to go with him and pick some apples for the apple cider he suddenly wanted to make.





	The Art Of Making Apple Cider

“Hiya Virge! Want to help your good ol’ pops out with something?” Patton asked once he noticed the anxious side stepping into the kitchen on a semi-late Wednesday afternoon. Pausing slightly when he noticed the other holding a wicker basket along with a stepping stool, Virgil’s head went to all the bad ideas first before he took a deep breath and stepped towards Patton, placing his hands in his hoodie pockets to show that he got his attention. Grinning happily, Patton explained how Roman had conjured up some apple and orange trees in the backyard of their mind palace and that he wanted to go pick some of the fruit so he and the rest of the sides could enjoy some homemade apple cider. Letting out a hum as he rolled over the explanation Patton had given him, Virgil stared at the fatherly side before he let a small smile lift on his face, nodding to show he would help. “Aww! Thanks Kid-Virge! Now come on! Let’s go out and have some fun, yeah? I’ll tell you the kind of apples we need when we get out there!” 

Taking the stepping stool out of Patton’s hold before he ran, Virgil snorted and followed the excited other out the door, following him as they made their way off the stone porch and out into the backyard. Peering around the area, Virgil took in how the leaves of the trees were beginning to color with the promise of Fall coming around the corner. Taking in a deep breath, Virgil grinned when the scent of his favorite season reached his senses, silently applauding Roman for putting so much finesse into everything when it came to the seasons and holidays. Finally making it to the trees, Virgil set the stepping stool down while Patton squinted at all the trees, trying to find the right apples to go with. Spotting the ones he wanted, Patton squealed and pointed towards them, practically bouncing with excitement. 

“So, we’re going with the…Honeycrisp and Granny Smith apples?” Virgil asked, making sure those were in fact the ones Patton wanted before he climbed the stepping stool to pick the apples. Nodding, Patton quickly climbed the stool and carefully picked the apples he needed with a gentle touch. Moving towards one of the orange trees since Patton asked him to pick one, Virgil jumped up and skillfully pulled an orange from the tree. Cupping it in his hands, the Anxious side strolled back over to Patton to see that he already had ten apples in the wicker basket, five of the Honeycrisp and five of the Granny Smith. Placing the orange in the basket as well, Virgil sighed softly as the soft Fall breeze twirled his and Patton’s hair around before the air around them was silent again. “Okay, we got the apples. Now what, Pops?”

“Now! We go back inside and get everything ready for the cidering!” Patton cheered, giggling happily as he practically skipped back towards the house. Rolling his eyes as a soft smile rose on his face, Virgil followed the cheerful side in a much slower pace before both of them were now back in the kitchen, getting everything they needed to start the process of making apple cider. “Okay, first we need the slow cooker out…there you are! Virgil, could you cut the orange into a few slivers and make sure to peel them? I’ll get the apples ready!”

Nodding, Virgil got to work cutting the orange and peeling it while Patton got to work with washing the apples and slicing them into little slices, placing them into the slow cooker before he got to work on the others. By the time Virgil got the orange all peeled like Patton wanted, the younger side turned around and carefully slid the fruit into the cook with the rest of the apples. Pulling on Virgil’s sleeve, Patton bumped their hips together playfully as they dunked their hands under the faucet and washed them, rinsing the stickiness the fruit would later leave on their skin if they didn’t. Moving back towards the slow cooker, Patton conjured a huge wooden spoon and began to gently stir the fruits together. Turning towards Virgil, Patton smiled and gently nodded towards the spice cabinet that Logan had Roman install so it would be easier to find whatever spice they needed for cooking. 

“Could you get the…ground cloves and the ground cinnamon down?” Patton asked, keeping his eyes on Virgil as he climbed up the counter and looked for the spices that the Moral side listed off. Once he found them, the Anxious side stored them in his pockets before he carefully got down, closing the cabinet doors as he did so. Pulling them out, the younger side gave them to Patton and watched as the side placed them on the counter, now giving the apple cider is full attention. When he was sure that everything was stirred in how he knew they liked it, Patton handed Virgil the spices and smiled brightly at him, moving to the side so the other could get closer to the slow cooker. “Now, we need two teaspoons of the ground cinnamon and a half a teaspoon of the ground cloves!”

Nodding softly to show he was listening, Virgil added the right amount of spice while Patton stirred it all in, making everything was mixed properly. Putting the spices back while Patton finished up, the two carefully added the water and Virgil let the Moral side know when to stop as it was almost full. When he was sure that the fruit was covered by the water, Patton nodded and turned the heat on the slow cooker to high, glancing at his phone to count three hours in. Telling Virgil this, Patton smiled and laced their hands together, pulling the other into the living room of the mind palace to watch the new Steven Universe movie that just got released! They’d been meaning to watch it and now’s their chance! And it would give the cider a chance to cook without them watching for the whole three hours. 

“The movie was good, right?” Virgil asked, leaning into Patton shyly before the Moral side clicked some previous episodes to watch. Hearing Patton ramble on about the good parts of the movie, Virgil nodded and snickered at some of the jokes he made before the sound of a timer went off and they were alerted that it was time to check on the apple cider. Sliding in front of it, Patton took his wooden spoon and began to mash the warm fruit, grinning when it mashed nicely, making it into a soft smoothie looking liquid that even had Virgil’s mouth watering. “Weren’t we supposed to add sugar or something?”

“Oh yeah! Brown sugar, can you fetch that for me Virge?” Patton asked politely, flashing the Anxious side a silly face that had Virgil hiding his laughter as he went to grab the bag of brown sugar. Putting in a cup and ignoring Patton’s efforts for him to add more, Virgil quickly snatched the bag away from the sugar loving side before he dabbed a bit of it on Patton’s nose, making his getaway to put the sugar back in the food pantry. Once he got back, Virgil sniffed the air and sighed softly, the wonderful scent of the apple cider they made just beginning to waver around the home, obviously getting the attention of Roman and Logan since the two of them heard their doors open on the second floor. “Better get some Virge before they come down. You know how those two are.”

Snorting softly, Virgil smiled a little and moved towards Patton, grabbing his favorite ‘The Nightmare Before Christmas’ mug and handing it to the Moral side. Filling it up just as the two sides entered the kitchen, Virgil held his mug close and playfully growled at Roman when the Creative side went to reach for it. Having their own given to them, Patton was last to make his and when he did, he noticed that there was barely any left to really fill his mug up halfway. Letting out a small sigh, Patton smiled sadly and took whatever was left, which made Virgil frown. Moving closer to Patton as Logan and Roman bickered about something Virgil rather not get into, the Anxious side pressed their shoulders together and peered in Patton’s mug with furrowed brows. Biting his lip, Virgil glanced down at his own filled to the brim mug before he quickly made the decision to pour some of it in Patton’s cup. 

“Here, you can have some of mine. I don’t mind sharing…after all, I had fun today Pat,” Virgil whispered into the Moral side’s ear, keeping his voice low so Roman wouldn’t notice him talking and want to listen in as well. Blinking into his now fuller cup, Patton felt his eyes grow teary as he glanced up and stared into Virgil’s worried gaze. Placing his cup to the side counter for a moment, Patton moved until he was face to face with the other, just staring into his eyes with an unreadable expression on his face. “U-um…Pat? Everything okay? I-if you uh..don’t..w-wha!”

Not getting a chance to finish his sentence, Virgil barely bit back the yelp that left his mouth as Patton pulled him forwards and pressed a quick kiss to his hair covered forehead. Flushing underneath the makeup he was lucky to put on in the morning, Virgil cleared his throat and shyly moved his gaze away from Patton, who was quietly giggling as he lifted his mug back up and hid his grin within the cup. Leaning into Virgil more, Patton sighed and continue to sip his cider, observing the way that the two others finally stopped bickering enough to appreciate the beverage he and Virgil made for the whole group. Making a mental note as he peered at Virgil again, Patton glanced towards the backyard again and wondered how long it would take to quickly make another batch. Afterall, he didn’t want Deceit to miss this yearly special, right?! Making up his mind, Patton kept it to himself as he just listened to the pleased hums the rest of his family gave off as he huddled closer to Virgil, who for once, was completely relaxed as he passed against the Moral side as well.


End file.
